


Moderate Poisons

by mssrpaigey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, POV Harry Potter, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin/Slytherin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrpaigey/pseuds/mssrpaigey
Summary: this is just the beginning i suppose-song- ‘Greek Tragedy’- The Wombats
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Uncomfortable Anticipations

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning i suppose  
> -song- ‘Greek Tragedy’- The Wombats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So welcome to the first chapter   
> y’all should know this doc will contain strong language n a few mature themes... tho the otter won’t be for a while yet.

_𝑆𝑜 𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑢𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑝𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑠_

_ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑎 𝐺𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑘 𝑡𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑑𝑦_

Soft, raven hair splayed out across her silk-covered pillow, her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks and hid emerald eyes. She breathed in and out evenly, her lips slightly parted, as she slept the night away. She slept past the sun streaming in shafts through her window, she slept past the birds outside singing their morning song, she did not sleep past her mother.

The loud banging on her door startled her awake as it did every morning, as every morning was always the same- she overslept. Groggily, she turned away from the direction of the noise and buried herself under the duvet, her pillows covering her ears.

"Astraea?" The muffled voice of her mother could be heard through the oak door, but she chose to ignore it, tuning her out, something she'd gotten very good at in the mornings. Though she couldn't ignore when the latch clicked and Iris Onasis came marching into her room, she couldn't see her face, but Astraea knew it was not going to be happy.

"Astraea, get up right now or I'll leave you here! We're going to be late and all shops will close, it's already 11 O'clock." Shopping? She was being disturbed from beauty sleep for shopping? She grunted and slid further down her bed, away from the angry, green eyes of her mother.

"Astraea?" Her mother started again, not understanding that the last thing on her mind at this time was going shopping. "Astraea if you don't get up right now, we'll all be going to Diagon Alley without you, then you'll never get your wand, or anything else you need for that matter." She stated, shaking her head at her daughter, light blonde strands falling in her face as she did so.

Diagon Alley? It suddenly clicked, in the speed of light she was out from under her covers, her throw lying on the floor in a grey heap. In the process of her excitement, her hair turned a purple that matched her bed sheets.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She asked incredulously, staring at her mother in disbelief. Iris just rolled her eyes, "believe me I tried. Now get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes, got that?" Astraea nodded eagerly in response, already climbing out from under her lilac duvet. Her mother just smiled warmly at her before turning and walking towards the door, "and Raea, don't forget to change your hair back." She said before walking out the room and down the hall- probably to make sure the twins were ready to go.

She heard Apollo and Artemis' voices as if on cue, echoing laughs coming from down the hall. She smiled when she heard them, as they sounded so melodic. Vision still slightly blurred from waking just minutes ago, she pulled on her finest robes with a black pleated skirt and a black turtleneck underneath. The sun continued to stream through her window, causing mini rainbows to dance around her room. Putting on her new Queen album- a muggle band a girl at her street had told her about- she danced along with the melody, the record spinning beautifully, allowing the soft overlaying crackle to blend in with the music.

I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody, ooh somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

"ASTRAEA! FIVE MINUTES!" Her mother shouted from the bottom of three flights of stairs, probably using Sonorus, the amplification charm. When it came the Astraea, it had to be used a lot.

She grabbed a brush from her quite cluttered desk and roughly tugged a brush through her natural hair which was straight, long, and incredibly black and it matched her older sisters- they looked more like twins than Artemis and Apollo did. Apollo took after their mother more than their supposed father and had golden- and incredibly messy- locks and a jawline that was to die for.

However, her youngest sister, Eos, took after her muggle father and had naturally shiny, auburn hair that fell in gentle waves down her back. At only nine years old she was the most beautiful person Astraea had ever seen, with their mother's piercing green eyes and a lovely, light scattering of freckles. She also took her fathers last name and was the first half-blood in the Onasis blood line.

All of them had their mother's emerald eyes.

She walked out of her bedroom hurriedly just to see an impatient looking Iris Onasis at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot and chewing on her bottom lip, but Noah Johnson stood there in all his ginger glory, a bright smile on his face as always. She walked up to him and he wrapped her in a hug, "good morning my little goddess." He said brightly, the same thing he said to each of his daughters (step-daughters or not). Astraea smiled up at him, he reached a massive 6"4 and was a giant compared to everyone else in the household.

"Eos, love, you go after Artemis, okay?" Her mother asked Astraea's youngest sibling before turning to her, "Astraea, you can go last as you took so long to get yourself out of bed this morning!" Lovely, she thought.

When every single one of her family members had stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a puff of smoke- literally- she stepped forward and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" She shouted loudly and clearly and in a split second she felt herself twisting and turning, seeing various open fireplaces along the way, before tumbling out of a large fireplace in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron.

Brushing herself off and shaking her hair to get rid of an cinders from the fireplace, Astraea turned around to hear her mother on her annual Diagon Alley rant. She'd heard the same thing for the past two years when the twins had started at Hogwarts and every time Iris had dragged them to Gringotts Bank.

She just nodded along, but did not really pay attention, looking instead at her letter that had all the items she'd need for her first year at Hogwarts. She'd need an extension charm for all of this!

"Astraea! Can you listen when I'm taking to you? Honestly I called you five times. Five!" Her mother chided, holding out her hand with all fingers splayed for emphasis of the 'five'. "Sorry, sorry. What's up?" She replied sheepishly, looking down at her hands. "We're going to Gringotts so I can get you some money, then you can go with the twins to get all your things, okay? Don't spend more than you need too and absolutely no frogs, you know how I feel about frogs. Horrible things." Iris repeated herself, both her and Astraea shuddering at the idea of the green and slimy amphibians that Hogwarts allowed you to take to school.

Astraea trekked after her mother, swerving in and out of the crowds of people that towered above her, robes billowing around them as they rushed down the high street with Galleons rattling in their pockets and shoes clacking against the cobbled floor. When they arrived at the large doors that opened into the bank, she felt dozens of pairs of piercing judgemental eyes staring her down. Walking up to the front desk felt like it took hours under the heavy gaze of the many goblins working at their stations. Astraea wrung her hands together in uncomfortable anticipation as she waited for the Head Goblin to approve their key- so they could enter the family vault.

Stepping out of Gringotts with coins in her pockets, she felt as if she could breath again and dramatically sucked in a large breath of air, which felt cool and freeing. "Artemis and Apollo should be waiting for you at the Ice Cream Parlour, go meet them there, I trust you know the way. Don't talk to anyone you don't know, head straight there, stick with your brother and sister the whole time. Understand me?" Her mother asked. Astraea nodded her head solemnly before tiring and running in the direction of the wonderful Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. In the distance she could faintly hear her mother shout "and no frogs!"

The parlour was situated on a corner and was a lovely creamy colour, with hints and hues of green in decoration and as she walked in a small bell chimed to let the wizard know she'd entered. He looked up from behind the counter, an easy, good-natured smile already plastered on his face. "How can I help you?" He asked her jovially. "May I have an ice cream sundae? Thanks Florean!" She told then man, who was already waving his wand and producing the most fantastic ice cream sundae you could ever lay eyes on. Scanning the area outside, she spotted her older siblings chatting away to a ginger-haired family she knew as the Weasleys.

Astraea handed over her change before heading out to talk to the large group, they looked down at her when she arrived, for she was quite small for eleven, and she felt the uneasy feeling of being judged all over again.

The feeling quickly disappeared though after Apollo introduced her and a lady (who she found out was called Molly) had started speaking to her like they were lifelong friends. Artemis explained that Fred and George were in their year at Hogwarts- two sets of twins in the same year! What were the chances?

The swarm of red-heads soon dispersed and Astraea, Apollo and Artemis were left alone at last. "Okay then Raea, we're going to head to Flourish and Blotts first, and me and Artemis will get all your books for you. Whilst we do that you can go to Eyelops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie to find your familiar, is that alright?"

Nodding her head, Astraea took some Galleons from her brother to add to the small amount she already had in the pockets of her robes. "Thank you!" She cried when he deposited the last gold coin he was handing over into her hand, she reached up to hug him, her long hair tickling his face and getting in his mouth causing him to splutter. Apollo just smiled at her before turning her and pushing the dark haired girl in the direction of the worst smelling shop in Diagon Alley.

Stepping into Magical Menagerie, Astraea was hit with a waft of fumes that smelt like a mix of wet dog and shedding cat, with a mix of whatever it was toads smelt of too, because surely they had to smell foul if they were going to look that awful. The shop was packed to the brim of various animals- she'd already known she didn't want an owl and if she ever needed one, she would just use her sister's- so she headed straight to the section of the store that purred and 'meowed' in their cages.

Astraea scanned the many cats in the store, but when her eyes fell of a gorgeous Birman cat, she fell completely in love. She called the shop owners attention and she came over brightly, gently taking the cage of the shelf that Astraea herself was far too small to reach.

At the counter, the saleswoman placed her new familiar down delicately. "Is this cage alright for you, duck?" She asked in a light-hearted tone. "Yes, it's perfect thank you!" She replied for the cage was a rose-gold colour with golden leaves melded onto it that glittered slightly in the light, it mesmerised her as much as the cat did.

Her cat had lovely white fur, but her face, paws and the tip of her tale were a light brown and her eyes. Her eyes stared back at Astraea almost curiously, sapphire meeting emerald in a trance. "What are you going to call her, chick?" The lady asked her, thinking hard and starring at her cat some more to find the perfect name that fit, Astraea looked up at the woman and away from the cats gaze.

"Pandora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- Greek Tragedy- The Wombats


	2. Charming Absurdities

_Your love is like a studded leather headlock  
Your kiss it could put creases in the rain _

A light breeze was blowing out now and it tickled her face when she stepped out of the shop, Pandora's cage in her hand. Wisps of her hair fell in front of her eyes as she walked towards the book shop on the north side of Diagon Alley.

As she opened the door she spotted her older twin siblings near the back of the shop. Artemis' arms were stacked high with books whilst Apollo held nothing and was instead placing books on the ever-growing tower Artemis was struggling to carry. Astraea weaved her way around people to get to the pair and quickly took some of the books out her older sisters hands, scowling at Apollo as she did so and then promptly shoved a couple in his arms too.

"Hello to you too Raea." He said in a deadpan tone, but then clearly he noticed the blue-eyed darling in her hands and started gushing over Pandora, stroking her head lovingly. "Oh Icarus will love her!" Artemis cooed as she also started petting Pandora which made the cat purr lovingly. Icarus was Apollo's cat and he was the grumpiest cat in the planet, he was lazy and never moved of 'his chair'- not living up to his namesake in any regard.

Astraea finally managed to stop her siblings from obsessing over Pandora long enough for the trio to pay for their schoolbooks and finally leave the now very crowded shop. "Can we go to Ollivander's next? I know it's the other side, but I've nothing else to do as I've already gotten my robes!" This was true, her and her mother had came down two weeks ago to get her fitted for some formal robes and a dress for a ball they were attending. "But Raea we want to look at quidditch supplies!" Artemis whined.

"No Art, you want to look at quidditch supplies." Apollo laughed at his twin- he had no interest whatsoever in quidditch and decided he'd rather die than step foot in Quality Quidditch Supplies. "I'll go with Astraea, you go look at some flying sticks and we'll meet you in Gambol and Japes?" He asked her, but the dark haired girl had already turned on her heal and left for the shop that she loved so much.

Astraea and Apollo started the walk to the south side of Diagon Alley. "So, baby sis, you excited for Hogwarts?" Her brother asked her happily. He was holding her wrist slightly as they'd entered a busy section of the street and the pair needed to move out of the way of the oblivious giants- well they were giants to her anyway- that were walking in striding steps around them. "I'm so excited, you know that Apollo," she told him with a grin, "obviously I'm scared, gosh I'm bloody terrified, I mean what if people don't like me? What if I'm not in the same house as you or Art? What if I don't do well? But then I also get to learn magic! Proper magic! It'll be the best experience in the world!" She started rambling to him and Apollo just looked at her slightly exasperated, but with an amused smile on his face all the same.

"Honestly Raea, I was just expecting you to say yes." He laughed and she looked down at the ground sheepishly, her cheeks burning. "It's alright though, you know. That your scared. I was too, who am I kidding? Me and Artemis were petrified! But we had nothing to worry about, Hogwarts is our second home and it will be for you too. Mother doesn't care what house we end up in, you know that, she's said it a thousand times, so why stress?

"You'll have me there, and Art too, whenever you need us." Apollo told her reassuringly, but then as an afterthought added, "if I can drag Artemis and Cedric away from the Quidditch pitch this year that is."

"Thanks Apollo, you always know what to say. How do you do that?" She asked him, nudging him slightly with her elbow. "I guess we'll never know." He nudged her back, but harder and with weirdly pointy elbows. Ow.

The pair ambled into Ollivander's and as there was nobody else in the small wand shop, Astraea went straight up to the counter where a man with greying hair was standing. "Hello, I'm lookin-" she started, but cut herself off when the man smiled at her and turned away, walking towards the shelves. "Looking for your wand? Yes, we'll let's get to it shall we. Hello Apollo, how is your sister?" The elderly gentleman asked. "She's doing well, thank you sir." Apollo replied, his manners kicking in instantly- always the charmer.

"Good. Good, yes try this." Ollivander told her, handing over a wand. She gingerly took it out the box and then held it firmly in her hand. "Give it a flick, Astraea." Apollo told her. She did so, and in the back of the shop heard multiple wand boxes and other various things fall and clatter to the ground. She winced at each sound and hastily put the wand back in its box.

"Maybe not that one then," Ollivander said with a grin, but he looked back at his shelves with worry all the same. He moved his ladder to a different part of the shop completely and stepped on it to reach one of the top shelves. "Yes, this could do. Yes, try this one, give it a flick." Astraea reached for the wand, slightly nervous she'd destroy Ollivander's yet again. Like before, she have it a light swish and, like before, the distinctive thud of boxes falling to the floor could be heard, but this time they fell right near their feet.

The older man visibly cringed at the noise and took the wand back off her, Astraea felt her cheeks turn a deep red colour out of sheer embarrassment. "Quite alright, quite alright. The wand chosen the wizard, or witch, can't disagree with the wand now can we? Yes no need to worry. Third times the charm. Try this one then." She was handed yet another box and looked at Apollo who now had a bored expression on his face.

For the third time, she moved her wrist slightly, and the wand repelled against he completely, shooting out of her hand and on to the floor, it caused the most noise she'd ever heard as hundreds of boxes fell the the ground. Outside people started at the noise and turned to look through the shop window to make sure that Ollivander was alright. "Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

"It's alright, Astraea, I'm sure Ollivander is used to this." Apollo reassured her, but Astraea stayed staring down at the floor, her cheeks getting hotter and hotter from embarrassment. "Yes.... It's fine." Ollivander told her, but grimaced when he looked back at his previously organised shelves. He pulled another wand from a shelf still in tact. "Let's try this one shall we?"

Guilty, she nodded her head and picked up the wand. When she did she felt the connection with it before she even moved the wand through the air. The feeling it gave her relaxed her and she smiled because she knew. She knew she wasn't going to destroy any more of the poor mans shop.

She gave it a flick in the air and a swirl of gold and emerald wisps came out of it , causing a slight breeze that made her long hair flutter slightly around her. From the corner of her eye she noticed Ollivander sigh in relief and his shoulders sagged back out of their tense position. Astraea smiled at the feeling of her wand in her hand before turning to the shop owner. "That there is an Applewood wand, with a Unicorn hair core. Applewood is very rare, not many people have it, that's probably why it took us so long to find the right wand for you." He told her gently.

"So this is my wand now?" She asked in awe, still holding the wand in her hand. "Well we have to pay first Raea, but yes, that's yours." Apollo chuckled, handing over what she counted as seven or eight galleons. She smiled at the man, "thank you sir, and sorry about." She cut herself off and just gestured to the mess she'd caused. She just caught him wince as he too turned to the wands and boxes that lay scattered on the floor, but it disappeared from his face almost instantly and he just smiled warmly at the small girl.

"That's quite alright. Nothing to worry about at all. Good day, Astraea, Apollo." He nodded to each of them before turning around and walking away. Apollo laughed at her and pulled her out the shop.

"It's fine Astraea, honestly, it could've been worse." He told his sister who was clearly still feeling guilty. "Tell me, Apollo, how could that have possibly gone any worse?" She asked incredulously. His stammering in trying to find a reply told her her answer and she walked away from the shop in angst.

She was flustered and red from embarrassment and shame as she headed to where they were meeting their sister, but she clutched her new wand in her hand tightly all the same. Her new wand was a darker beige colour, straight and with a handle shaped like a tear drop. From the handle downwards, strands like ivy wrapped itself in a criss-cross pattern down to the slender tip of the Applewood wand. The bit that caught her eye though, what made it truly gorgeous, was the tiny diamonds encrusted within the weaves of the wood.

Astraea looked up from her wand just in time to avoid walking into the door that led into Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. She had no intentions of buying anything other than a few dungbombs, but Apollo loved the place and claimed himself a 'prancing king' that 'rivalled the Weasleys'. Personally, she preferred to spend her free time with a book, somewhere quiet, and if anyone ever annoyed her? Well she could learn a few charms (or maybe hexes) and they'd never do it again.

When she spotted Artemis, the raven-haired girl had her arms full of different Quidditch equipment- including and not limited to: Broom Polish, Quidditch Gloves and new Hogwarts Quidditch Robes, decked out in Ravenclaw blue. However, what Astraea noticed first was the brand new Nimbus 2000 in her sisters hands.

She didn't care much for playing quidditch, but even Astraea knew that this was the fastest broom out there, made from mahogany it was sleek and perfect for racing. Artemis was going to out shine all other chasers by far, that she knew was for certain.

The three of them traipsed back and forth to different shelves in the joke shop, though it was mainly just her and Artemis following their brother around begrudgingly. When they finally left, their money was desperately dwindling and the twins arms were full of different bric-à-brac and Hogwarts supplies.

Their last stop- before meeting their mother, Eos and Noah- was Sugarplum's Sweet Shop where Astraea stocked up on Sugar Quills- her absolute favourite sweet of all time. Artemis and Apollo picked up some Chocolate Frogs (which she refused to buy because all frogs made her squirm) and Liquorice Wands (which she found disgusting).

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, trying to jumble all their newly bought items and still desperately clinging onto her wand, Astraea shouted "Onasis Manor!" before getting the twisting feeling of flying through fireplaces back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- suck it and see- Arctic Monkeys


	3. Uneasy Gatherings

_Dance with me, make me sway_  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
_Hold me close, sway me more_

Three days later, their uncles came to visit, to wish them farewell, good luck at Hogwarts and all other pleasantries. The whole household had been cleaned frivolously by their lovely house elf, Wiley, so it was looking absolutely spotless- the polished marble practically shone. 

Astraea had a pure white dress on that came to just below her knees and hung loosely of her shoulders, whereas Artemis was in a deep midnight blue pant suit that Astraea was incredibly jealous of. They all had to dress nice when family came to visit so she wore what her mother wished her to wear and waited patiently in the dining room for her two uncles to arrive at the Manor.

Her Uncle Hermes was a Hit Wizard (for the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol) and captured dangerous wizards and criminals. 

Her Uncle Dionysus was an Unspeakable. Astraea had no idea what he did at all. 

Twenty minutes after she had slipped on the white dress and made her way down her black, spiralling staircase, the first of her uncles arrived. She had not seen Hermes since the twins started Hogwarts- two years ago- but he looked the same as ever. Light, sandy coloured hair and striking emerald eyes. Apollo was his spitting image. He walked into the room with his nose pointed practically to the ceiling, briefly nodding his head in greeting to her mother.

Noah passed him a glass of red wine, but his brother-in-law just strode through to the sitting room. Hermes sat in an armchair away from the fire and the settee, crossed his legs and turned his attention to Apollo. "How has school been?" He asked in a bored drawl. "It's been really good, thank you, sir. Me and Artemis really enjoy it, Art is in the quidditch team and everything." Apollo replied heartily, despite their uncle's obvious disinterest.

"Yes, well, good I suppose. What house are you in?" He asked again, voice straining slightly, but trying to make polite conversation with his favourite grandchild all the same. "Me and Artemis are in Ravenclaw, sir."  
He nodded his head as Apollo said this then turned to Iris, "like mother then?" Iris grinned kindly at him, "yes, they're like mother." A small smile played on his lips, forcing the corners of his mouth to turn up ever so slightly at the mention of their mother.

As if remembering why he was at the Manor, Hermes scanned the living room before his eyes settled on the smallest raven haired girl. "Astraea, you're attending Hogwarts this year?"   
After getting over the shock that he'd remembered her, she nodded her head vigorously, "yes, sir."   
He stared her down with piercing green eyes, "let's hope you join your brother and sister then shall we, or at least be like your mother." 

"Yes, sir. I hope so, sir." She replied timidly, because her Uncle Hermes honestly scared her.

He gave a curt nod, then turned back to Iris who had been trying to start a conversation with him. Astraea let their voices fade from her mind and instead listened to the low whistle of the wind outside and the soft melody of the birds who sat on towering tree branches. Strands of hair fell in front of her eyes, but she ignored them and instead began to day dream of life at Hogwarts, with nature's soundtrack playing gently in the background.

The loud bang of the door practically coming of its hinges as it was slammed open startled her from her pleasant state. Astraea turned to the door in horror, but a cheshire cat grin spread across her face at the site of her other uncle. The dark haired, broad shouldered man stomped into the sitting room with the elegance of an elephant on roller skates, loudly apologising for the now slightly splintered door. 

He looked up and around himself to see everyone all staring at him, then in a voice probably too loud for normal conversation he said, "evnin' Iris!' A warm smile on his face as he looked at his younger sister. "'ello Apollo, Aretmes, Astraea," he greeted each one in turn, "where's Noah at ten? 'N the litlest one? Eos, where they be?" He asked in the dodgy accent he'd picked up from his time spent 'somewhere' for 'something'. 

"Hello Uncle Dionysus! I'll go get them, if you like? I think they're in the front room." Astraea asked him kindly. "Ye, 'ank you Astraea, yur most kind. I go' ta be off soon so woulda like to say hello before I go 'gain." He grinned at her and she nodded her head before walking out the room. 

She was not surprised that he would be leaving so soon, his job meant he was not supposed to leave his positions for long periods of time, whatever the jobs were. She didn't know them, and whenever she thought she got close to guessing he would shut her down, or send her on a red herring, for simply he was not allowed to talk about his work. 

Astraea could hear Dionysus' voice all the way down the length of the hall it took to get to the front room, where she was sure her step-father and sister were waiting. "Hello! My little Goddess, how are your Uncles? Are they well?" Noah asked the minute he saw her, leaving his game of wizard chess the he was trying to learn to play. "Yes they're well, you should join us, both of you, I don't understand why you don't!" Astraea sighed. 

"Uncle Dionysus wishes to see you both, he won't be here long and he wants to say his 'hello's and goodbye's' before her goes, you see?" Noah nodded his head, "Okay, let's see Dionysus, I do like him, after all, makes me laugh that man, though I'm pretty certain he has broken our door." He said with a chuckle before heaving himself of his chair. Eos followed his actions and the three began their walk down the hall, where booming, yet melodic laughter could be heard.

The door creaked slightly as she opened it, but no one inside seemed to notice as they were all paying vivid attention to Dionysus who was now balancing ducklings on his head. She'd been gone just five minutes and havoc was already following her uncle in pursuit. 

"Ahh Noah, my man, 'ow is yur t'is evnin?" Her Uncle asked after spotting them, three ducklings still perched precariously on his head. "I'm alright, thank you Dionysus. And you? How are you doing?" He replied politely. "Very well, 'ank yur, Noah, very well. Well come on in 'en, no use yur s'andin' in der doorway." 

Astraea, Noah and Eos bustled in from the hallway. Astraea took the spot on the love seat and Noah and Eos sat them selves down next to Iris on the large sofa. Once all settled, Dionysus turned the ducklings back to their normal states: a hairbrush, a spoon and a glass. She chuckled under her breath at how funny (and frankly, how weird) her favourite uncle was. 

"Astraea, yur exci'ed abou' old 'ogwarts en? Bet yur are, yeh, why wouldn' ya be?" She smiled up at him, "yes, thank you, I'm absolutely ecstatic, it'll be wonderful. Apollo and Artemis have told me so many stories of their two years there, so I know it'll be great!" She rambled in reply, blushing when she realised she went on just a bit much. "Well dats good 'en isn' it, glad yur exci'ed. Can yur s'ill chage yur hair" Her uncle asked jovially. "Yes, I can change nearly my whole appearance now!" Dionysus stared at her, slightly taken aback, "well 'ats fantas'ic Raea." She beamed at him.

For the next ten minutes he spoke about Artemis and Apollo, their third year and what extra options they'd be taking. Then he spoke to Noah and Eos, asking how her summer had been. Suddenly, he was leaving, he disapparated from outside the front door that was still knocked of its hinges. 

She'd forgotten about her other uncle also being in the house, so when he coughed she whipped her head round in surprise that he was there. "I'll be off too Iris, I've seen the children, and that is all I was here for. Yes, I'll be going now." He said in a prolonged drawl. The door was already open when the family walked down the hall with him to it, so he stepped outside and he too disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

"Thank Merlin he's gone, I couldn't stand another minute of him. No offence Iris." Noah stated matter of factly, arms crossed haughtily over his chest.

"You didn't even have to suffer it!" Artemis claimed. "Yeh you and Eos got to hide yourselves away!" Apollo joined in. Iris sighed at their antics then said,

"They're right. You lucky bastards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- sway- Michele Bubble  
> aka Michael Bublé


	4. Satisfying Strangers

_Close your eyes, so afraid_

_Hide behind that baby face_

Astraea was shook roughly awake, someone was shouting directly into her ear. Like a fly, she swatted them away, rolling over out of reach of the person who was rudely waking her up.

"ASTRAEA YOU GET UP OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR MERLIN HELP ME I'LL LEVITATE YOU TO KINGS CROSS STATION IN YOUR PYJAMAS!" The voice in her ear shouted, but she ignored it and snuggled further down under her warm duvet. "ASTRAEA MELIONE ONASIS WAKE UP! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND FOR WHAT? SO YOU COULD LAY IN BED FIVE EXTRA MINUTES? I THINK NOT!" Her mother's voice, she recognised, was screaming and screeching in her ears now, and to protect them she put her pillow over her face.

Apparently this was the wrong decision to make.

"IF THAT'S HOW THIS IS THEN I CAN ASSURE YOU HOGWARTS WONT MISS YOU! YOU CAN BE HOME SCHOOLED, OR GO TO A MUGGLE SCHOOL FOR ALL I CARE! I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE, ASTRAEA, UNLESS YOU GET UP NOW!"

Astraea slowly removed the pillow from her face and peaked open an eye at her mother. Iris was red faced and red haired in anger, and her arms were crossed over her chest. If looks could kill, Astraea would be dead in her sleep, it was safe to say her mother was not happy.

"Astraea! You're awake! Get out of bed NOW! We leave in fifteen, THAT'S FIFTEEN, minutes and I want you downstairs, dressed and trunk packed in ten at the latest! Okay? Good, now UP!" Her mother was still shouting, just slightly less loudly. Astraea honestly still wasn't fully compos mentis, but nodded her head to her mother's commands all the same, trying to understand where she was supposed to be.

It was like lightning that it struck her. It was September first! Of course it was. She was going to Hogwarts and she was going to be late!

In a flash she was out of bed, rushing to get dressed. She threw on a pair of black, plaid trousers (that she'd picked up from a muggle store) and a comfy oversized black sweater too. She grabbed her robes of the back of her door and slipped her arms into them as well. She tugged and pulled her hair into a pony tail that sat high- and surprisingly neatly- on the back of her head, securing her wand between the wraps of the bobble that held her hair in place.

She'd packed her trunk a few days ago, apart from a few necessary every day things. Now, she played quidditch with her items, throwing hairbrushes, make up, clothes, books and toothbrushes all into the trunk. Her mother had put an undetectable extension charm on her trunk, so she was able to put as much as she liked in there. Because of this, she took most of her books of her bookshelf and put them in the trunk too.

If she missed anything, her mother could owl it to her no problem, she tried to reassure herself as she rushed far from elegantly down the stairs, sliding down the banister for the second half of it. Her trunk banged and clattered down the stairs and she dreaded to think what was happening to the few glass phials and apothecary that was in there.

Downstairs, in the living room, the Onasis family was gathered, as she neared to door she heard the hustle and bustle of having to leave the house relatively orderly.

"Eos you're hair needs brushing, pass me the brush"

"What was that noise?"

"Apollo LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"Artemis take the owl cage."

"Is Astraea ready yet?"

"That's Pandora's page Art."

"Give me my brush back!"

"Noah can you bring the twins' trunksto the fireplace."

"Here's your brush."

"Apollo take some floo powder"

"SOMEONE GET THIS BLOODY CAT OFF ME!"

"Kings Cross Station!"

"THE CATS ATTACKING ME!"

It was at this point that she realised the cat in question was her cat and hurriedly she stepped inside to rescue Artemis from Pandora's clutches, putting her into her cage. "Astraea your here, good, Apollo has gone to Kings Cross, he's waiting."

Understanding that she was to be next, Astraea grabbed her trunk from the landing floor where it lay next to the bottom of the steps. With difficulty, she picked up Pandora's cage and heaved them both to the large, ornate fireplace in the middle of her sitting room. She was sure that animals weren't supposed to travel by floo and shuddered to think at what Pandora had gone through the last time. Taking a handful of floo powder, she shouted, "Kings Cross Station!" And felt the familiar, yet uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through passageways and seeing multiple empty fireplaces.

Apollo helped dust her off as she emerged from one of the fireplaces at Kings Cross Station, then handed her a trolley for her items. Gratefully, she smiled up at him. The two of them waited for their family and soon Artemis and Eos appeared covered head to toe in soot, closely followed by their mother and Noah (who was still not used to magic travel).

Once they'd all loaded their various things onto their trolleys, the family weaved their way in and out of people who clustered the railway. As they walked, they received odd looks for their attire and probably their possessions too- not many people walked around with owls- but Astraea paid them no mind, she was too excited to get to Platform 9 and 3/4.

As they neared where they were to run into the brick wall to get to the platform, Astraea heard many different voices crowding over each other. "He's not Fred, I am!" One said, closely followed by, "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother!" When they got closer, she noticed two red heads disappearing onto the magical platform.

She turned to see Apollo and Artemis already deeply conversing with Mrs Weasley and smiled at them all. "Astraea." Her mother tapped her shoulder gently, in order to get her attention. "Astraea, we'll miss you. You must make sure you write to us every week, your brother always forgets and Artemis is our only source of how they are. So I want a letter a week, and try and remind your siblings too. Keep well, stay far away from any frogs. Have fun, yes? You'll be brilliant!" Iris had tears in her eyes and tapped her husbands shoulder to get him to continue.

Noah chucked slightly, "we want to know all about your friends, okay my little Goddess? And your mother wanted me, and I want to remind you that we both love you no matter what house your in, okay? Us three will miss you." He smiled down at her from his great height and pulled slightly on her pony tail.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug. Eos had wrapped her arms around her tightly in goodbye, "write to me too, Raea. Not just mum and dad. OOH! I'll make sure to send you some sugar quills if you ever run out!" The auburn haired girl cried. Astraea laughed, and ruffled her younger sisters hair. "I'll miss all three of you too! And yes, don't worry, I'll write every week, I promise!"

She hugged all three of them and with no looking back (mostly because she'd squeezed her eyes closed) ran towards the gateway that led to Platform 9 and 3/4. 

She opened her eyes and saw a bustling Platform, Wizards and Witches and even some Muggles were gathered in huddles all around her, saying heartfelt goodbyes, commitments to write and all other promises that certainly wouldn't be kept. Then she spotted it. The large red steam train was grand and inexplicably shiny. With 'The Hogwarts Express' printed on its side, it was a sight to behold. For a train, it was beautiful, and so very magical. It gave her butterflies just looking at it. Thinking of where it was about to take her.

In a matter of seconds, Artemis and Apollo appeared beside her. "Alright then, Raea have you got good hold of Pandora and your trunk?" Apollo asked her. She nodded her head in reply, still slightly awestruck at the large crimson train before her. "Good, alright then, let's go, shall we?"

The three of them walked towards the train. The twins loaded each of their trunks onto the train, reassuring Astraea the whole time that she didn't need to worry about them and they'd go to her dorm. She took her 'carry on bag' from her trunk before it was (rather rudely) snatched from her hands by Apollo and clung onto Pandora's cage for dear life.

Finally, they found a door where they could board the train. Cautiously, she stepped onto the train behind her siblings, begging to Merlin that she wouldn't trip in front of all the people behind her on the platform. Her prayers were answered and she successfully followed Apollo and Artemis down the corridors of the train.

When they reached the twins compartment, where a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks and a paler boy with dark hair were sat. She suddenly got very nervous. "Raea, this is Lee Jordan and Roger Davies. Lee, Davies, this is out little sister, Astraea." Artemis did the introductions.

Timidly, she waved up at them. "Hello Astraea! Are you joining us? We're just waiting in the twins and Angelina, if you'd like to sit down." Roger Davies said kindly. She smiled at him, slightly less nervous than before. "No, thank you, I'm alright, I think I'll find some people in my year. Though I'll say hello to Fred and George before I go."

"Alright then, Raea, sit down till they come." Apollo said.

No five minutes later, two ginger heads appeared at the compartment doors, identical grins split across their faces. "Afternoon all,"

"Bet you've missed us!"

"Wouldn't blame you."

"We'd miss us too!"

They said, laughing as they finished each other's sentences. The pair of them walked in to the compartment. The one she thought was George sat in between her and Lee and the other one, Fred, sat down next to Artemis.

"Hello, little Artemis!" Fred greeted. "How are you Astraea?" George asked.

She smiled at the pair of them, "Alright, thank you, was just going to find someone in my year to sit with after I've said hello to you pair." She told them, standing up to leave as she did so.

"It's good to see you!"

"Yeah you should come again sometime!"

"And if you need some friends?"

"Our little brother Ron is here somewhere!"

"He'll be easy to find, he's a ginger you see! Goodbye little Artemis!"

She laughed at their antics, "Thanks George! Thanks Fred! I'll try and go find him. It was stood seeing you! And nice meeting both of you too. Bye Lee and Roger! Bye siblings of mine!" She said smiling and then sending a mock salute and exiting the compartment.

Astraea wandered the train's corridors, looking for a compartment with people who looked roughly her age. She passed a few, one where she saw a boy with hair so white it blinded her. He'd sneered at her so she'd moved swiftly on. She saw a compartment where there were a gaggle of girls that she considered saying hello to, but the compartment was far too full. She'd also seen one with a very bushy haired girl and a dark haired boy, but then she saw the toad sitting on his lap and quickly moved away from the door.

She was just deciding to look for Fred and George's brother when she saw a compartment with three people who seemed friendly enough. Shyly, she rapped on the door to the compartment and slid it open, "mind if I sit here?" She asked.

A girl with gorgeous blonde hair and shiny blue eyes turned to look at her. She had a light sprinkling of freckles over her nose and her hair fell in waves down her back. "Of course you can! Come in! Come in!" The girl ushered Astraea inside, a large smile on her face. "I'm Daphne, how'd you do?" The girl, Daphne, held out her hand for Astraea to shake.

Politely, she shook it and took a seat next to her and opposite the two other people in the compartment. "Hello," she replied, "I'm Astraea."

The boy directly opposite her split a grin and he too held out his hand, "Hello Astraea, I'm Hunter and this is Grey." He motioned with his head to the other boy who had his mouth full of what she guessed was a chocolate frog. Grey just waved at her.

Hunter had a pale complexion and honey coloured hair that flopped messily over his ful vue glasses. Beneath them were deep brown eyes that crinkled when he smiled.

Grey was slightly darker skinned, less so than herself, but with distinctively olive tones. His hair was a dark brown, but his eyes. His eyes were a mesmerising grey. She felt that if she looked too long she'd get lost in them. She was truly hypnotised.

Astraea was snapped back to reality by Daphne clicking her fingers in front of her face. Astraea frowned at the girl beside her before giving her a light shove. "What was that for?"

"You zoned out of a very interesting conversation. What did you want me to do?" She replied with mock offence.

"Let me daydream in peace, maybe?"

"Never!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- Cigarette Daydreams- Cage the Elephant  
> aka the best bloody artist in the world  
> \- also for the record if I start using British slang please forgive me I’ surrounded by chavs


	5. Outward Journeys

_So he left_

_Drinking with the boys in convoy_

_Flirting with the girls who play coy_

"That's the fourth time this trip you've brought up cannibalising me. Are you okay?" 

Hunter stared back at Grey next to him incredulously, "of course I'm okay. I'm just theorising." Grey smacked him upside the head, staring at him with disbelief in his eyes. "So, you're telling me, you're going to kill me, and you think the best way to get rid of my body is to eat me?" He sighed dramatically.

"I'm so disappointed in you Hunter, you should know the best way is to get pigs to have a go. They eat the bone as well." Grey stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You realise you're both wizards, right? You could just vanish the body." Astraea told them. 

She looked at Daphne who raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask, 'what the hell are they on about?' Astraea just shook her head at her with a small, exasperated smile. 

They were only around an hour away from Hogwarts now. During the long journey, the four of them had easily become comfortable with each other. They'd chatted for the first hour or so, then Grey had fallen asleep. In that time, Astraea had pulled out a book: 'The Secret Garden'. It wasn't her favourite book, but it was short enough that she'd figure she could finished reading it by the end of the day if she wanted. Hunter and Daphne had gone into a game of exploding snaps, which led to the sandy haired boy eventually loosing, and Grey waking up with a start at the loud bangs made. After that, we'll their conversations just got... stranger.

"Why a pig and not say, a cat? Like Raea's?" Daphne asked the two boys opposite them. Grey sighed heavily, "because, as I said, pigs eat bone, that's teeth and all sorts- that other animals leave behind" Hunter looked at him then, "so a dragon would leave it behind?" Grey gave him an exasperated look, then chose to ignore his statement. " And why would a cat eat a human anyway? They're not animals you know." At that statement, Astraea let out a spluttering laugh, letting pumpkin juice spray from her mouth accidentally. "You do realise that cats are animals, right, Grey?"?

The boys eyes went comically wide as he realised what he'd said and he smacked his hand against his forehead. "Yes... Raea... I realise. What's your cats name anyway?"   
Astraea grinned and pulled Pandora gently from her cage and handed her to Grey. "This is Pandora, everyone say hello."

"Pandora? You should've gotten her a box not a cage." Hunter commented, Astraea just frowned at him. "Why would I put her in a box. That's cruel. Pure cruelty. Imagine the poor thing, cramped up inside a dark box. Why would you suggest such a thing?" Hunter held up his hands in surrender or maybe defence, "calm down. Cool it. It was a joke Astraea. You're Greek right? So I thought, Pandora's Box?"

Now Astraea herself felt stupid, even though Pandora's Box was a muggle myth. She'd been taught it because of its Greek origins and its hints of dark magic. She couldn't believe she'd missed such an obvious joke. Annoyed at herself, Astraea pushed Hunter with her foot, causing him to loose balance on the edge of the seat.

"What was that for?" He asked with a huff. Astraea smiled at him overly sweetly, "for making me feel like an idiot." Hunter just stared at her with mock annoyance as he dusted himself off and sack back in the seat. He leant against the edge of the compartment door letting his legs sprawl across the remainder of the cushion. "Hunter, don't get comfy, you need to change into your robes, it won't be long until we're there."

Hunter was a muggle-born, so he'd come to the station in his normal, muggle clothing. He was also Scottish and had a soft Ayrshire accent to his words. He'd been spending the summer with his grandparents in London, which was why he was able to board the train this year. Currently, his flannel shirt was being used as a make shift blanket. She sighed as she realised he was going to fall asleep and joined Daphne in pestering him. 

She shook his arm slightly, "Hunter, go get changed into your robes, we only have half an hour until we're there. Half an hour, prefects have already checked in on us, if they do it again and your not dressed you could get in trouble." 

He raised an eyebrow, but started heaving himself up all the same, if only to stop the consistent nattering he had in his ear. He was quite tall for an eleven year old, so was able to reach his robes in the rack above him fairly easily. If he stood on his tiptoes. With a last annoyed sigh, he slid open the compartment door. 

The rest of them stayed seated. Daphne and Astraea already changed earlier on the journey, simply changing the clothes under their robes for the school uniform. Grey had come fully dressed- uniform and everything- anyway, so had no need to change at all.

Hunter came back ten minutes later, his collar buttons were undone and his glasses were slightly askew, but he was changed and that was all that mattered. 

"So, Daphne, what house do you want to be in?" Grey asked to start conversation. Strangely, this was not something they'd already discussed and Astraea listened intently. 

Daphne's reply was instant, "Slytherin. Greengrass' are always Slytherin." Grey nodded, "Raea? What about you?" She thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, my brother and sister are in Ravenclaw, so maybe that. Whatever will help me do well I suppose. Oh and as long as the common room looks nice, of course. Hunter what about you?" 

He looked between them all shyly and said, "I don't know the difference." Astraea just nodded her head, because how could she be so stupid, of course he wouldn't know. "Okay, so there are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." 

She proceeded to give what she thought was a brief description of ew h other houses, their traits, how they behaved and a little bit about their background.

When she finished Astraea gave a huge sigh and panted for a second, catching her breath after saying far too much all at once. "What did you go, swallow a dictionary?" Daphne asked. Astraea stuck her tongue out of the blonde girl. Hunter was nodding his head in understanding, however, so she figured she'd described them well enough. "Damn, Astraea, how'd you know all that, I just know a key trait of each, that's like a full CV for each house." Astraea looked at Grey confused, "what's a CV?" He rolled his eyes, "I forget you don't know muggle things, it's like a job application." 

"Oh, okay. To answer your question, I just did some reading on it over the summer, wanted to know the basics and Artemis and Apollo kept bragging how great Ravenclaw was, I had to see what the fuss was about."

Just then, the train came to a halt. Astraea put her hands down on the seat and bounced her legs excitedly, "we're here." She told the three of them, who were all looking out the window. Daphne stood up, then climbed on the seat where she put a little carry on bag similar to Astraea's on the rack above them. The two of them put them next to each other's before turning to the boys. 

"I saw people moving outside in the corridor, I think we can get off the train." Daphne told them, to which they nodded their heads. Astraea slid open the door and walked out, hearing the others trail after her. Once she stepped onto the platform, she could hear a loud, booming voice shouting "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS!" She directed the four of them in that direction, to face the tallest man she'd ever seen. 

The small crowd of first years gathered were soon taken to the boats and, with difficulty, the four of them crammed into one together. 

The boat rocked slightly as it moved towards the castle, and it wasn't made better by Grey's constant fidgeting. "Grey," Hunter said in a warning tone, "if you don't stop moving I'm going to push you off the boat and you can swim to the bloody castle." Grey stopped instantly. 

They rounded a corner of sorts, and the castle came into view. She waved her hand frantically to get the attention of the others, too enamoured by the pure grandness of the castle to say anything. They all soon turned as well and got the view of the most magical castle. Proudly, it stood tall on its hill above them, looking down on them, radiating magic and power. Its high turrets and battlements stood out against the darkening starlit sky. It was beautiful.

The boats soon arrived in a dock underneath the castle, and the four of them followed Hagrid, the tall man they'd seen before, and the other students up the stairs- to the lawn and Hogwarts' Grounds. Hagrid led them to the front doors of the large castle. He instructed them all to go inside and wait on the steps outside the doors that led to the Great Hall. 

All the first years crowded the stairs, waiting not so patiently to be told what to do and where to go. Bored, Astraea turned to the commotion at the front of the crowd, where she saw the boy with brighter than the sun hair and Harry Potter. Standing right there, was Harry Potter. She knew he was coming this year, but she never really thought about him actually being there. Harry Potter was just ten feet away from her. 

Suddenly, a stern looking witch appeared, coughing slightly to get them to be quite. "If you'll follow me please." She said, before opening the large oak doors in front of her. As they walked behind the witch, Astraea spotted Ron, Fred and George's little brother, standing right next to Harry Potter. He was making friends in high places, that was for sure. 

The inside of the hall shocked her. It was bewitched, she knew, to look like the dark blue sky outside. The faint stars were joined by candles that floated above their heads. Her jaw literally dropped. Grey put a finger on her chin to close her mouth and looked at her with a grin that went ear to ear.

The sea of first years moved down towards the very front of the Great Hall. Walking between the two centre tables as she did so. To her left, she spotted her twin siblings, giving her big, comical thumbs up.

She grinned at them, before coming to a stop next to Daphne. Astraea turned her head to the front where the stern witch, Professor McGonagall, was talking. Next to her on a stool, was an old looking hat. The moment the Professor stopped talking, it began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Once it was done, McGonagall began to call out names. Astraea watched as Daphne went up and was sorted into Slytherin, as she'd predicted, and Grey followed her to the table shortly after. 

"Astraea Onasis!" McGonagall said loudly to the hall. Astraea made it past the dwindling crowd of people and up to the front where she suddenly felt a thousand eyes all trained on her. She brushed the uncomfortable feeling that it gave her off and sat down on the chair. The hat was placed on her head. 

It sat there and it debated, muttering to itself, then it stopped and shouted her house aloud for everyone to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- She Said- Sundara Karma  
> -aka my favourite song in the history of all songs  
> -yes that’s right lovelies we’re finally at Hogwarts took us a bloody long while to get there but here we are.


	6. Pleasant Conversations

_I'd a let you waste another guy_

_Well, alrighty Aphrodite_

_Go whip that red for other eyes_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was lifted from her head and she got up of the stool. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and claps and whoops of congratulations. The majority of the rest of the hall stayed silent- except for the Hufflepuffs, they clapped quietly for her.

Slightly shaken, she saw Daphne and Grey beaming at her and she made her way over to them happily. She sat in between the two of them and they chatted quietly, talking about how they were glad to be in the same house.

The boy who went on the stall after her, Theodore Nott, sat down next to the boy with the fluorescent blonde hair. She looked away from him, to carry on the conversation with Daphne and Grey, but then they heard Hunter's name called.

The hat sat on his beard fore what felt like hours, in reality it was just minutes, but that was strange still- reaching what someone called a hat stall. Eventually, it called out "RAVENCLAW!" to the hall, though it sounded slightly uncertain, and everyone exploded in cheers and applause for him, the Ravenclaw table especially.

The three of them clapped for him happily, sending him big, reassuring grins. But, they looked at each other with sad eyes, he wouldn't be joining them.

A feast, larger and more extravagant than any she'd ever seen appeared magically in front of them. Dumbledore allowed them to eat, and so she tucked in heartily. Filling her plate with food, mostly the potato croquettes because they were delicious. She ate until she felt like she was fit to burst, so when the plates were taken away and desert appeared in front of her. She internally cursed herself. The treacle tarts and Jam Roly Poly were practically calling her and she just stared at them in longing.

Astraea gave in to her temptations, taking some Jam Roly and Poly and custard and devouring it in satisfaction. Daphne just stared at her. "Do you always eat that fast, and that much?" She asked with a laugh. Astraea nodded, "yep, especially when it comes to potato croquettes." She replied in all seriousness. Daphne just stared at her disbelieving, "then how are you so thin?" she whisper shouted. "Fast metabolism." Astraea replied with a sheepish smile. Daphne threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I want fast metabolism!"

After they'd eaten, a prefect, Terence Higgs, led them to the Slytherin dorms.

They stopped in front of a plain stone wall where the prefect said the password: 'prasinus lapis'. Grey whispered in her ear, "what the hell does that mean?" Astraea laughed lightly, "it means emerald, I think." Grey nodded his head, satisfied with her translation. She'd told them on the train that she could speak rough Latin as well as French, English and Greek. Grey and Hunter had found it interesting. Daphne could do it herself- except the Greek. Most pureblood families could- they were forced to learn it. 

A passageway emerged and they were led down it and to the common room. As she stepped inside, Astraea was astounded by the beauty of the room. In its centre, was a large crackling fire underneath an ornate and elaborately carved mantlepiece. Through the windows, she could see the blue-green of the lake. That, combined with the round, greenish lamps that hung from the ceilings and walls gave the room a green tinge. The walls were made of rough, but polished black stone and tapestries hung off them elegantly. Carved chairs and black leather sofas filled the space, as well as a black piano in the corner and a few wooden cupboards.

As the Bloody Baron made another round of the room, she and Daphne left Grey and made their way to their dorm room. Inside were five beds. The other girls hadn't come up yet either so she and Daphne had first dibs. Astraea claimed one of the left hand side. It was the furthers away from the door and right next to the window, so she had a view of the black lake when she sat on her bed. She heaved her trunk and Pandora's cage, which had been brought up to the room, over to her chosen bed and sat down comfortably.

After ten minutes, she unpacked some of their things. She put her hair brush in the bathroom as well as a few hair ties. She took a couple of books and sat them on her bedside table along with a quill, some ink and paper and moved her school books to the top of her trunk. Daphne had done similar, except she hadn't brought out books to read, but what looked like a scrap book, or a diary, to keep herself entertained.

The blonde haired girl came and sat next to Astraea on her bed and they talked until the other girls came up. They soon did.

Daphne had taken the other bed on the left, next to Astraea's, which left the three beds opposite them open. Pansy Parkinson walked in and took the one in the middle. Tracey Davis took the one closest to Astraea. Millicent Bulstrode took the one closest to the door. Daphne and Astraea watched as the girls unpacked and waited for them to finish to chat to them.

Pansy was finished first and she made her way over to them both and stuck out her hand, "Pansy Parkinson, pleased to meet you." She greeted. Astraea shook it first, followed by Daphne.

"Astraea Onasis, pleased to meet you too."

"Daphne Greengrass, how'd you do?"

They said, nearly overlapping each other. Pansy smiled at them pleasantly before motioning for the other two to come over as well. They each said their hello's and all clambered on to Astraea's bed.

Millicent brought her tabby cat, Mr Jones, over too and he and Pandora sat and played with a ball of yarn that Astraea had brought for Pandora from Magical Menagerie.

They spent most of the night talking, mainly about different classes and teachers. What they were and weren't excited for. At around three in the morning, each girl headed back to their own beds, just realising how late it was.

Astraea used the bathroom to change into her pyjamas after Tracey. As the mousey haired girl walked out, she said, "your wand is still in your hair, did you know?" Astraea reached up to the top of her head and laughed slightly. "Thank you, I'd forgotten it was there." Tracey nodded at her and shot her a small smile before climbing into bed.

In the bathroom, Astraea changed into black joggers along with a black top, and took her wand out her hair. She tugged at the bobble keeping her hair up until her raven strands framed her face. She brushed it to removed knots and bumps, then brushed her teeth. She hadn't mentioned to anyone throughout the day that she could change her appearance, preferring not to have the unnecessary attention drawn to her. But now, in private, she looked at herself in the mirror as her hair turned a bright bubble gum pink before going black again.

When she made it to her bed, Pandora was sat on the green covers, stubbornly not moving. Astraea picked her up and the white cat hissed angrily at her, but settled down again, curled up against Astraea and they both fell asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- Alrighty Aphrodite- Peach Pit  
> \- a quality song n yk low key Greek or whatever.  
> \- yes she’s a Slytherin, typical ik sorryyyy


	7. Rudimentary Lessons

'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
Some boys romance  
Some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Astraea's record player spun Daphne's LP round and round as the five of them got ready that morning. Astraea had slept longer than the rest and at half past seven was rudely awakened by Daphne practically jumping on top of her. Now she was in the bathroom, brushing her hair down straight and holding the front of it back with a grip. However, she allowed a few strands loose to frame her face. 

She'd put on her grey skirt and jumper already, but her new Slytherin robes were sat neatly on her bed. She washed her face quickly before walking out of the shared bathroom and going over to her bed. Pandora and Mr Jones were curled up together near Astraea's pillows. 

Astraea picked up her robes and slipped them on. She took her wand from of her bedside table and put that in her pocket. Daphne and Pansy emerged from the bathroom not seconds later. With a call to the other girls, the three of them headed to the common room. 

There, sat on one of the large leather sofas, was Grey, waiting for them patiently. When he spotted them he stood up and walked over. "Finally, I've been waiting ages." Daphne smiled, "you could've gone without us Grey, we wouldn't mind."   
"You might not mind, but I would, I cant stand talking to Crabbe and Goyle any longer than I have to." He complained with a grimace at the mention of the two boys who he shared a dorm with. 

Astraea laughed, "come on then, let's go." The four of them made their way to the Great Hall. They went up a set of stone steps which led to a door to the right side of the Entrance Hall. From there they walked to the Great Hall and found room for four on the Slytherin table. She sat herself down next to Grey and an older boy she didn't know. Daphne and Pansy sat opposite them.

Not long after Astraea had piled multiple breakfast waffles on her plate, Snape along with two seventh year prefects handed out their timetables for the year.

"We have Herbology first," Daphne said with a groan- she'd wanted to go straight into Defence Against The Dark Arts. Astraea just grinned at her friend. "Don't worry, it's with Ravenclaw, we'll see Hunter." Grey elbowed her side, "do we actually?" he said with a mouth full of food. Astraea looked at him with mild disgust, "yes we do, don't talk with your mouth full. Please?" Grey nodded and grinned sheepishly at her, showing the remnants of his morning cereal.

Astraea was sick in her mouth at her new friends lack of manners.

"Is it the whole of Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" Pansy asked them on their way to the greenhouses. "Well no it's just first years." Pansy gave her a look that said 'well duh', "I know that, I just mean is it all the first years or are we split in half?" Astraea ran a hand through the ends of her hair, "no, I don't think so, there wouldn't be enough of us surely. There are only what?" She paused briefly to count in her head, "eleven Slytherins? and therefore only around ten Ravenclaws. It wouldn't make sense."

Pansy nodded in agreement, "I suppose you're right." Daphne linked her arms with the two other girls whilst they talked and Grey directed them to the Greenhouses. In reality he had no idea well here he was going, but a fifth year had vaguely directed him the right way and he went of instinct.

Hogwarts Castle was huge and trying to find their way outside to the bottom of the bell towers was a very difficult task. Eventually they managed to spot a crowd of first years heading in a similar direction to themselves and trailed along after them, more than happy to just be lead there rather than going to the effort of finding the Greenhouses themselves. 

They queued up with the rest of the first years, most of whom were in an anxious state as they waited for their first lesson to begin. They were let in by a lady who introduced herself as Professor Sprout. She had grey, wispy hair that was mostly hidden away under a hat that, from where Astraea was standing, looked rather frayed. The professor was rather small and a little chubby, but managed to commanded their attention easily. She led them into the greenhouse were they all took seats. 

Astraea put her bag- in which she had all possible books she could need for the day- on the chair next to her, in the hopes that Hunter would spot them and sit down with them. However, as she waited patiently for him to come over, she realised with dismay that he must have been one of the first to arrive. 

He was now sat looking crossly at her from across the room mouthing 'I had seats for you' and gesturing wildly at three now taken seats next to him. 'Sorry', she mouthed back, feeling incredibly guilty, 'charms?' she asked him. Hunter just nodded his head looking sullen.

The last of the class walked in, someone took the seat she no longer needed to save, but she didn't even pay them a glance, looking instead to where Professor Sprout was now walking back and forth. 

"Good Morning first years!" She started jovially, "This year in Herbology is more introductory for you than 'hands-on' so to speak. We'll be studying Devil Snare and the spell that repels it for the majority of the year, as well as other dangerous plants. This does not mean you will see any of them of course.

"I trust you all have your text books with you. Though if you don't for this lesson it'll be overlooked since it is your first day. If you don't have one, share with the person next to you. But bring it for tomorrows lesson! Turn to page four and begin reading."

Astraea reached for her bag and pulled out her text book 'A Beginners Guide to Herbology'. She was flicking to page four when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

Quizzically, she turned round to see that the person who had sat next to her was a dark skinned boy with short hair and high cheekbones. "Yes?" She asked the boy who looked at her hesitantly and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "Can I share your book?" He finally said, he didn't stutter, but felt embarrassed that he had to ask and looked down at his hands.

"'Course you can!" Astraea responded, already pushing the textbook closer to him so that he could read it. When it was an equal distance from the two of them, Astraea opened it on page four and leant on the book slightly so it would stay open.

"Thank you," the boy nodded his head slightly at her before resting it on his hands looking incredibly bored not ten minutes into the lesson. Next to him a group of boys were pointing to different images of rather awful looking plants and making crude comments: 'looks like you' she heard one say. 

Astraea spotted the glaringly blonde haired boy amongst the gaggle and rolled her eyes at them. All of them had Slytherin ties on and she realised that, as if by fault, the Slytherins and Ravenclaws sat on different sides of the room.

The part of the book they were reading for the lesson was only three pages and it was clear by the end of the lesson everyone was restless to get out. Professor Sprout dismissed them five minutes early and when outside, standing in front of Greenhouse 1, Grey let out an over dramatic sigh. "Jesus! Am I glad to be out of that bloody place. It was so stuffy I felt like I was about to die!" Daphne ignored his ridiculous comment and let a frown pass over her face. "What's a Jesus?" 

Grey burst into hysterics. He bent over double, hands clutching his stomach and Astraea swore she saw literally tears spring to his eyes. "Jesus," he started after he calmed down, "is like a muggle God. Well actually he's the son of God. But they're also one in the same because it's the incarnation of God. But he is not a what. He's a who. Honestly, purebloods." He chuckled to himself again and Daphne just blushed a deep red, "Oh."

"I'm going to go with Tracey to Charms." Pansy told them quickly before turning and walking away before Astraea had time to register that she'd said a thing. She looked to her left to see Pansy next to Tracey, her short dark hair bounced up and down as she walked. Just behind her was Hunter.

Astraea cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted his name as the trio walked speedily to catch up to their friend. They grew closer to him and he must have finally heard her shouts as he stopped abruptly, causing the person walking behind to crash into him.

He apologised profusely to them and sent a glare at the trio who slowed down in their pursuit. They let out a jumbled chorus of "Sorry Hunter" to which the bespectacled boy just shook his head. Astraea fell into step with him and nudged him gently with her elbow. "Sit with me in charms?" Hunter looked up slightly and put his hand on his chin as if in deep thought. "Well, I suppose I could." She beamed at him and the four of them followed the other first years back inside the castle.

The crowd of twenty or so students manged to trudge their way up to the third floor charms corridor eventually, a few got lost but managed to find their way back after asking older students directions. 

A short man, who could have only reach three foot six introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. "Today," he started, " we will start with an overview of different levitation charms and their history. Then, hopefully, we'll try and preform it!" He practically squeaked. "turn to page three of your 'Book of Spells' and then we can read aloud to page six. Any Volunteers?"

They were sharing the class with some Gryffindors and only a few Ravenclaws, but it was mostly them who raised their hands to read to the class. The bushy haired girl that Astraea had seen on the train raised her hand on multiple occasions. She was sat next to Ron Weasley, who seemed bored and confused, he looked on at the girl next to him with clear distain.

Charms was much more enjoyable than Herbology. Half way through, Flitwick handed out large white feathers to each student, then started rambling about a wand movement: 'swish and flick.'

It was the bushy haired girl- who introduced herself as Hermione Granger- that managed to get her feather to levitate into their air above them first and everyone looked on in awe. Ron just appeared exasperated next to her and swallowed hard.

"Wingarduim Leviosa!" Astraea said for the fourth time, moving her wand in the motion she'd seen the professor do moments before. To her complete shock the feather started to float. Slightly baffled that it had worked, Astraea slowly raised her wand and it joined Hermione's in the air.

She was clapped hard on the back by both Hunter and Grey who she was sat in between and her little quartet congratulated her no end. 

"Congratulations Miss," Professor Flitwick came over to her with a large smile on his face, she realised that like Hermione she was meant to fill in her name for him. "Astraea Onasis." Flitwick smiled wider, probably recognising her last name from the twins. "Congratulations, Miss Onasis, Ten points to Slytherin!"

For the rest of the day, Astraea felt the slightly euphoric buzz of achievement follow her and went through the rest of her classes, even History of Magic, in high spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classing the ‘material girls’ as the song for this chapter. If you don’t know it ur uneducated xoxo


	8. Invigorating Explorations

_No, no body, no crime_   
_But I ain't letting up until the day I die_

The next day, Astraea woke up and it took her a while to register where she was after momentarily forgetting that she was at Hogwarts. She'd slept with the window next to her bed open and the room was frosty. Daphne was already up and moving about and Astraea could practically hear her teeth chattering.

After pulling the window closed, she flopped back down on her bed and buried herself beneath the cover, positive it was too early to be awake.

Ten minutes or so later she was roughly shaken awake by Daphne. She was now dressed with her hair pulled into a tight ponytail and Astraea hid herself away, moving further down the bed so only strands of her hair were visible from under her covers.

She landed on the floor with a thud.

Daphne had pushed her, causing her half-asleep form to roll over, duvet and all, onto the floor. She fell uncomfortably between the wall and the side of her bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest in a huff.

"Astraea, I don't want to miss breakfast!" Daphne complained as she stood over her. She offered a hand to help pull Astraea up- to which she reluctantly complied. "And i don't want to wake up earlier than necessary. I've got to take a shower." Daphne rolled her eyes, "don't be long!"

She didn't take ages in the shower, but thoroughly enjoyed relaxing under the hot steamy water for a good twenty minutes.

Concentrating in the bathroom mirror, Astraea changed her wet hair to long black ringlets. She put a hairband in, more for 'decoration' rather than for any practical use and turned to the seat in the corner of the room.

She slipped into some black tights, a grey skirt and slipped a grey sweater vest over the top of her shirt and tie. Her robes soo followed and she walked out the bathroom presenting herself to Daphne as 'ready'.

"You know Grey's probably been waiting forever, right?" Daphne told her after an exasperated sigh, "You don't know his schedule, you've only known him three days. He might not even be there at all."

"I guarantee you he will be."

Daphne was right. He was next to Blaise, the boy she'd sat next to in Herbology the day before. The two of them were lent against the common room door and the four of them wordlessly walked up to the Great Hall.

They took a spot pretty much in the middle of their house table, next to Malfoy and Co who were already half way through their breakfast.

She wasn't all that hungry, so took an apple and some strawberries that had appeared in a fruit bowl in front of her. They all ate quite quickly as it seemed no one wanted to be late for their first lesson of the day, then left the Great Hall in a sea of emerald and silver.

They sat through another lesson of Herbology, but this time Hunter had come round to sit with them muttering how he 'had to sacrifice his seat' and the rest of them were 'all lazy buggers'. Then they parted to go to History of Magic.

The Puffs had gotten there before them and taken pretty much all the seats at the front, though some had gone to the back and were lazily flicking ball up pieces of scrunched up paper at each other. Professor Binns was a ghost. She'd been told by the twins that he was so mundane, that one night he'd died in his sleep and come back to school the next day to teach as if nothing had happened.

Yesterday, she'd found herself falling asleep, but forced herself to stay awake and pay attention because it was her first day. However, today she wasn't sure if she'd mange it.

She sat down on a table of four next to a Hufflepuff girl. She had honey coloured skin and large dark eyes. Her hair was dark and up in a messy bun upon her head, but it had streaks of a light pink dyed into it. She put her face in her hand, looking bored already as she faced the teacher and Astraea pulled grey down to sit the other side of her.

Whilst Grey and Theodore, who was next to him, started their own conversation, she turned to the girl next to her. She stuck her hand out, like Daphne had when they'd met o the train a few days ago, "Hello, I' Astraea, how'd you do?" She asked politely, the girl turned to her with a slight frown as if confused as to why Astraea was speaking to her.

"I'm Esmerelda," the girl took Daphne's had gingerly and their handshake was delicate compared to Daphne's where astara feared her arm was about to be pulled off.

Astraea didn't really know how to start a conversation with the girl, but tried her best anyway, "did you fall asleep last lesson?" The girl perked up immediately. "Yes! Oh gosh it was so boring. Hogwarts really failed when it came to employment. Giving a boring lesson and even more boring teacher was just nota good idea, honestly."

"Oh Merlin, tell me about it! He started going on about that gargoyle strike and I felt myself dozing off." Astraea replied. "Yeah the only notes I got down were the dates and that was it.. I'm totally screwed if he gives us homework." Astraea sighed at that comment, she hadn't even though that the ghostly professor would give homework, "me too." She stated.

Despite this, half an hour into the lesson, Astraea had barely made any notes at all as Binns droned on and on, instead she'd been talking to Esmerelda. "Do you think you'll want to play quidditch next year?" Esmerelda asked her. "I'm not fussed about quidditch. Not playing it anyway. I'll watch all the games though, my sisters a chaser."

"I think I'd like to be a chaser, or a beater. I don't think it's fair that Hari got picked for his team as a first year though. Like come on. I know he's like important in the wizarding world, or whatever, but that's unfair." Esmerelda was a muggleborn, like Hunter, and through their chat had complained again and again about different wizarding rules and regulations. "What house is your sister in, anyway?"

"Ravenclaw, she has a match in November I think."

"Wicked."

After History of Magic, she walked with Grey, who linked her arm through hers, to Defence Against The Dark Arts. The teacher who let them in introduced himself as Professor Quirrell. He had a turban wrapped around his head and he stuttered when he spoke. His robes were nothing but average, but his room smelt strongly of garlic. Students looked at each other, miming, 'oh my merlin' or 'the smell', but they followed their teacher through the doorway with scrunched up noses.

Daphne and Pansy sat down on a desk together and Grey was pulled down next to Theo in a seat on the far left.

In front of them was a girl with the Gryffindor emblem on her robes. She had short brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders and a 70s style fringe. Her face was incredibly pale and when she got closer, Astraea could see a splattering of freckles across her cheeks. Astraea sat herself down next to her without a second thought, mainly so she could talk to the boys behind her if she wished.

She regretted that choice.

Cosette, the girl she was sat next to, was lovely. She was quite studious and didn't talk too much, but when she did she had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes crinkled at the corners because of it.

No, Astraea regretted her choice because the boys behind her kept kicking the bench they were sat on.

It was if they went one after the other at exactly the momet she was about to write something down or speak to Cosette and it was bloody annoying.

When they left the classroom Astraea smacked a Grey upside the head and scowled at Theodore who just winked at her in response. The audacity.

That afternoon, after they'd eaten in the Great Hall, The four of them decided to explore Hogwarts. The reason being that Hunter complained that he was getting lost too easily and he and Grey had a thing about being late to get anywhere.

They started in the East. This led them up numerous steps and moving staircases. The found Gryffindor Tower eventually where the boy in their year, who she'd seen with a frog on the train, was talking to a portrait of quite a large lady.

Also on the first floor they'd discovered the Hospital Wing, The Library corridor and a bathroom where a young ghost was crying an awful sound that they'd been able to hear from the corridor. Her name was Myrtle, she said, but then she wailed once more and disappeared down a toilet.

Daphne led them to the second floor by a staircase they found in the Herbology corridor and along there they'd found Quirrell's office.

They avoided the third floor because Dumbledore had labels it 'out of bounds', which was very suspicious, but she wasn't about to loose house-points by having a look.

The fourth floor contained The Library itself and a large balcony which once they looked over and saw the hills and the glistening lake before them, they decided to stay there for the rest of their lunch period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- no body no crime- Taylor Swift  
> y’all should listen the ‘evermore’


	9. Surprising Birthdays

_'Cause it's burnin' all around you_   
_I'm so glad I found you Yeah_   
_Like sour diesel_

Astraea turned twelve on the 24th of October 1991.

She woke up sleepily, for once Daphne hadn't jumped on top of her to get her moving and she sighed happily. Blearily, she pushed herself up so she was sitting- leaning against her headboard. She ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the few knots that developed whilst she'd been sleeping. Astraea looked around her to see no one else in the dorm with her. She felt a little dejected, but internally scolded herself - she'd only known these people two months. She shouldn't expect them to remember .

Still slightly groggy, she heaved herself out from under the multiple layers she'd put over her main duvet, the dorms always got incredibly cold at night, she had at least ten different quilts, blankets and shawls piled on her bed now.

Unfortunately, it was still a week day and Astraea looked down in disdain at her clock that read twenty past eight. She had forty minutes to get ready, eat and head to Defence. She slipped herself into her skirt and shirt, but let her tie lie slightly loose around her neck. She'd fix it before lessons, but for her birthday breakfast-she wanted to be able to breathe.

The emerald crest on her robes stood out prominently, as she liked it to, as she walked towards her common room, school bag over her shoulder. Grey was lounging in one of the leather sofas, as per usual, and looked up as she walked in, a grin on his face. "How's my gorgeous best friend doing today?" He asked in a tone that was just too happy for the mornings, even she wasn't that happy, and it was her birthday.

He linked their arms, as he often did, and they walked up the steps to the door in the entrance hall, which allowed easy access to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They only had twenty minutes or so now to eat and get to class, because Grey had dawdled, so Astraea stacked her plait high with breakfast waffles, covered in golden syrup and tucked in happily. She was glad as she leant forwards, that she'd put her hair into two Dutch plaits that morning as otherwise she was sure her long dark hair would be covered in syrup by the end of the meal.

Grey had a bowl of cereal, with some fruit on the side, and ended up sitting and waiting not-so-patiently for Astraea to finish. He started looking around at the Great Hall, surprised at how many people were still their considering how close it was to lesson time. He may not pay complete attention in lessons, and already have a system with Hunter in which the bespectacled boy does his homework and Grey does nothing at all, but he was always punctual. But Daphne had decided to let Raea sleep, and he wouldn't just let her eat by herself.

Astraea finished a few minutes later with a dribble of syrup at the side of her lip, which briefly Grey considered leaving there, but he leant across the table and wiped it of using the hem of his sleeve. Astraea sent him a confused, but clearly grateful smile. She was probably wondering why he hadn't just left it there as well.

The pair of them walked towards the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom where Professor Quirrell was standing at the door. Thankful they were on time, they followed the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins through the doorway and to their designated seats.

Quirrell had his usual turban wrapped snugly around his head and held his hands close to his chest, Astraea could make out that they were shaking slightly. She sat next to Cosette happily however, she was her favourite Gryffindor after all- Hermione just annoyed her.

Granger was sat next to Millicent and Lavender Brown and all three of them looked unhappy about this arrangement. Across from them sat Ron and Hari. Really, Hari was a stark contrast to Ron. Where Ron was relatively pale, Hari had dark skin, not unlike Astraea's, taking after his father apparently. Where Ron's hair was shocking ginger, Hari's was almost black. And blue eyes met green when they looked at each other.

Astraea had actually been asked a couple of times if she was of any relation to Hari, simply because of their similar complexions. At that point she'd remind them snappily that she was Greek and Hari was of an Indian descent.

Next to her, Cosette was flicking through her text book with minimal effort and Astraea copied her actions, realising she'd zoned out for a good few minutes.

Behind her,Theodore pulled on the ends of her plait and he and Grey had identical smirks on their faces when she whipped round to scowl at them.

Cosette tugged on her arm, "Quirrell's looking at us, you need to do some reading or at least pretend to." She glowered again at the two boys and turned back to the front of the classroom to read the text book she had in front of her. Occasionally, Cosette's short brown hair would fall in front of her face and she'd blow it up out of the way lazily. Her fringe was pinned back out of the way, but it was already slipping and her hair was steadily turning into a mess.

Every now and then, Astraea got a particularly strong whiff of the pungent garlic smell that filled the classroom and would scrunch her nose up at it in disgust. Next to her, Cosette hand been holding her breath, a hand on her nose for copious amounts of time and when Astraea looked at her questioningly, the girl just shrugged and said nasally, "gets rid of the smell."

The hour ended not soon enough and Astraea heaved a breath of relief at being let out. Smelling like garlic was not the plan for her birthday and she quickly took out a perfume from her bag. Her mum had made it herself and Astraea always got many compliments on it. It smelt of the plums and honeysuckle that grew in their garden back home, but the smell lasted for longer periods of time after she'd put it on and was more prominent than other peoples.

She bid goodbye to Cosette who was walking with her own friends and went with Grey and Daphne to Transfiguration.

McGonagall let them in with the usual stern expression sketched across her face. The seats were benches, but they'd been separated into three rows. 'A pair to each row', they were instructed. Next to her, Daphne was quiet suddenly pulled away by Pansy to a table towards the back of the class. Grey took her to a table on the left, two rows down from Daphne. Malfoy and Goyle were right at the front, whilst Zabini and Nott went across from them. She could see Cosette next to Pavarti in the middle and felt fairly satisfied as to where Grey had placed them.

Astraea loved Transfiguration. So far they'd made lots of notes on the fundamentals of what she thought sounded very simple, after just two lessons- though maybe that was because her mother had been teaching her to change her appearance since she was five years old. Today, McGonagall handed each of them a matchstick. "Today will be a practical lesson, you'll be turning the matchstick, into a needle. It doesn't need to change size, but shape and consistency matters."

McGonagall then turned away from them and morphed into a cat, right before their eyes and Astraea looked on in awe. Her favourite Professor was pretty damn cool.

It was not as simple as she first thought.

Putting the incantation to use was actually quite difficult, though she was definitely having a better time of it than Grey. He was thrashing his wand around in obvious frustration and would let out heavy sighs or annoyed groans every five minutes. Over in the far corner, a girl had tried to light her match and was quickly scolded by McGonagall. Half an hour into the lesson, Astraea gave herself a five minute break. Like Grey she was becoming 'hashy-bashy' as her mother would call it.

Afterwards, she picked up her wand, refreshed the multiple weeks of notes in her mind and spoke the incantation clearly. She waved her wand through the air the way she'd seen McGonagall do now a thousand times.

Astraea watched in amazement as her match turned silver. it was sleek with a significant point a the end of it and in excitement she punched Grey's arm. "Grey! Grey look! I bloody did it!" Grey grinned at her as he rubbed his arm where she'd hit him. "Well done Princess! Get McGonagall! Show her, that's really good Raea!"

She glanced up to see McGonagall already making her way over to her, she must have heard their commotion of a conversation with super cat hearing.

She picked up Astraea's needle and examined it closely. McGonagall looked down at Astraea proudly. It was not often that a first year managed to complete the spell so quickly. "Twenty points to Slytherin, Miss Onasis, this is impressive magic." The girl grinned up at her, happy, possibly, that she'd been given a compliment. She put the needle back on the desk and went back to the front of the class.

Ten minutes later she spotted Hermione Granger showing a second shiny needle in front of her, looking accomplished. She went over and rewarded yet another twenty points, this time to Gryffindor. Thoroughly impressed by the two first years. She'd heard from Flitwick that it had been those two to first levitate their feathers. At least there was a know-it-all in each house, she supposed.

By the end of the lesson, no one except herself and Granger had been able to complete the transfiguration, and Astraea felt very smug within herself. Yes, she had an advantage, but there was no harm in using that.

They had their lunch break next.

Astraea, Grey and Daphne found Hunter loitering outside their classroom and he instantly started complaining about how 'incredibly down right boring' History of Magic was. They decided to eat first and then head to the courts to sit and relax under the hazy sunshine that was out at the moment.

It was at lunch that she got her mail that she probably should have received at breakfast, but realised she missed them as her and Grey had been late. Their family owl, Sephie, dropped off three packages as well as a small white envelope. Icarus came along also and dropped of one large package which had little painted snitches on the wrapping. Clearly from the twins, she thought.

She smiled to herself as she gave Persephone and Icarus some of her lunch. They flew away after giving her friendly pecks on her finger and Astraea turned to the presents on the table.

From Noah, Eos and her mother she received a lovely green sweatshirt that had a small snake stitched onto the cuff of each sleeve, some nice smelling inks and some fairy lights.

Artemis and Apollo had created the largest snack box she'd ever seen. It was filled to the brim with a different assortments of sweets-mostly sugar quills- but she could see Bertie Botts every flavour beans, chocolate Galleons, bars and bars of dark chocolate . She looked also to see some nice quills, a new book and a Slytherin scarf. Her family had spoiled her and she knew it.

After trying, and failing, to find a way to put all her new items in her school bag, she looked up to see her friends looking guiltily at her. "We're so sorry Raea!" Daphne started, "so incredibly sorry. Happy Birthday!" Grey and Hunter shared similar sheepish looks. "I'll never stop apologising for this. Happy Birthday Astraea, I hope you've had a good day." Hunter told her, Grey looked at him then, "of course shes had a good day, she spent it with me! Happy Birthday, love." He told her with an abashed grin after she rolled her eyes at him.

As the four of them sat down in a secluded section of the courtyard, Daphne and Hunter on a bench whilst Astraea sat with her head in Grey's lap on the floor, Astraea stared at the clouds. She watched them move by slowly, taking different shapes as if they were telling a story. A cool breeze was blowing and crunchy leaveswere trailing along the floor half-heartedly. She absentmindedly started picking at the grass growing between the stoned floor and closed her eyes, content.

Her lips were chapped, her lip gloss worn off, but she had a smile on her face. It was a good day.

They parted with Hunter twenty minutes or so later to go to potions. Artemis and Apollo had come and found her briefly saying they'd 'catch her later' and a brief 'Happy Birthday'. Then they'd gone of with their third year friends. Every lesson the first year Slytherins had that day was with the Gryffindors, though flying lessons later on did have the other houses as well.

Like most other classrooms, tables were set out in pairs for Snape's class. Except the tables were round, so you often ended up sitting next to the person from the table next to you, rather than your partner. She and Grey took a table, whilst Daphne and Pansy took the one next to them. Astraea and Daphne chatted quietly, shoulder to shoulder for the most part of the lesson. Snape never really paid much attention to the Slytherins anyway, just let them all get away with anything.

He chided Seamus Finnigan for blowing up the potion they were creating and Grey and herself found it incredibly funny to see his hair on end, face covered in smoke. They snickered along with the rest of the class whilst carefully making their potion.

Truthfully, Astraea didn't do much when it came to potions. For the last few weeks she'd paired up with Grey and allowed him to take over after proving that she was absolutely awful at it. She hadn't gone as far as blowing anything up, yet, but nothing she'd created had turned out quite right, turning awful shades of yellow and green when they were supposed to be black, red or purple- depending on the situation.

She was instructed by Grey to slowly turn anticlockwise four times, and after figuring out which way was anticlockwise, she did as she was told. By the end of the lesson a soft smoke was blowing from their cauldron in a hypnotising spiral. Snape gave them a slight nod in acknowledgement and Grey and Astraea both grinned, because in reality that was the highest compliment you could receive from their Head of House.

Just over an hour later, Astraea walked with Daphne back to their common room. Grey and Hunter had gone to the Library. Well Hunter had gone to the Library and dragged Grey along. Daphne was fussing over her hair, they'd just had flying lessons and whereas Astraea had opted to stay on the ground for the most part, her blonde best-friend had spent the entire time flying around with the few others that were competent.

She followed Daphne's footsteps as they turned down various corridors, at first she'd been confused as to why they weren't taking the quick passage, but figured that it was because Daphne was so worried about her appearance.

However, they came to a stop in front of a large door she didn't recognise. She looked up and down the corridor, positive the door hadn't even been there before, but wasn't given much time to think it over as she was pulled through by Daphne.

She stumbled in, rather un-elegantly, and was shocked to see a room decorated in emeralds and sage. She was so shocked that her hair involuntarily turned a purple colour.

The other people looked on at her in blank stares, that turned surprised, then amazed. "Raea you're a Metamorphmagus?!" Grey cried. "Her hairs bloody purple, can you see that?" Balise muttered, "bloody purple." So much for keeping it a secret. Daphne was still staring at her as if in awe, but snapped out of it quiet quickly, "Happy Birthday Raea!"

She blushed, her cheeks going a light red as she looked at the people around her. There was the twins, then there was also the Weasley twins, all the first year Slytherins, Hunter, Esmeralda and Cosette, all with big grins on their face.

"I don't understand," she practically whispered, "how?" Apollo engulfed her in a hug whilst Fred and George sent a chorus of "Happy Birthday Little Artemis!" At her.

Daphne looked at her as if she was stupid. "You didn't believe we'd forget your birthday? Really? We might forget to hand in homework. Grey might forget where he left his head. But we don't forget things like that. You can probably guess we got your siblings to help plan all this." She gestured to the decorated room, beanbags and multiple mugs of what looked like hot chocolate. Astraea nodded, she was glad they hadn't organised a big party or anything like that. This was peaceful, secluded. It was nice.

The Weasleys didn't stay long, just wished her happy birthday and left. Artemis and Apollo followed soon after, probably not wanting to hang around a group of first years, but they sent her multiple well wishes and a reminder to write to their mother.

Throughout the evening, none of the Slytherins made any snide comments towards Hunter or Esmeralda and Astraea felt eternally grateful for that. For the first hour, her night had been filled with questions.

"How long have you been able to change your hair?"

"Since I was born, but it was accidental magic then."

"So you're a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yes, so is my mum, we think my little sister might be too, but we're not sure."

"Can you change your whole appearance."

"I can change my face quite easily, but not my body as well. That's an occasional miracle."

"That's why you're so bloody good at Transfiguration. You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat I used an advantage."

"You're such a Slytherin!"

"Granger would be so pissed if she knew!"

And so on and so forth.

She was continually surprised all night, especially when her friends brought out gifts. She had no idea she'd be receiving so much from them.

From Daphne she received a fancy, vintage looking notebook and a quill to go with it. Hunter gave her five beautifully bound muggle classics and Grey. Grey got her a pink soft toy in the shape of a Pygmy Puff. "It's name is Frenchie, because I refuse for another one of your things to be bloody Greek." He'd told her sternly, to which she'd laughed and hugged him.

Blaise had got her a few chocolate treats that his mother had apparently hand made and sent over. The others hadn't gotten her anything and they actually all looked sheepish, but she'd reassured them over and over and over again that she hadn't expected anything at all.

They arrived at the common room five minutes before curfew and after hanging around there for a bit longer, Astraea clambered into bed. The fairy lights she'd received were wrapped around the four-poster and sparkled as she drifted into a calm sleep, Pandora and Frenchie by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- Sour Diesel- Zayn  
> oki but isn’t Zayn’s and Gigi’s daughter the cutest


	10. Happy Hallowe’ens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter cos online school is just not it. I’m rlly sorry if there are any inaccuracies in regard to the plot of the actual book :)

_And all I am is a man_   
_I want the world in my hands_

Hallowe'en on her street back home consisted of muggles painting their faces green and assisting warts to their faces. Hallowe'en back home meant five years olds walking up to her door dressed as pumpkins. Hallowe'en at home meant hand out chocolate frogs and sugar quills to people, for fun.

Hallowe'en at Hogwarts meant being attacked by a troll.

They'd been eating their meals quite happily. Hunter was, unfortunately, sat at the Ravenclaw table, but the rest of them were talking happily.

Malfoy had just passed her a very sugar covered donut of some kind when their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor ran through the middle of the hall.

He'd shouted "Troll, in the Dungeon!" And the Hall went into chaos. Goyle had screamed, right in Astraea's ear, Daphne had panic flashing in her eyes and Grey. Grey was laughing.

"How've they let a troll in the Dungeon. The smartest wizard in the world has let a troll get into the most secure wizarding school in the world!"

He was actually wheezing.

He stopped when they were told to go back to their common rooms.

"By our common rooms are by the Dungeons!" Astraea said. Many people chorus her and started shouting that they were being led right o where the troll was. The other house were okay a they head to their towers out of danger, but some Slytherins were reaching mild hysteria.

The older years were reassuring them that they could take on the troll. 'There's plenty of us' they said again and again, 'we know enough' they would repeat as well as, 'we might not even see the troll at all'.

Terrence Higgs and a seventh year she'd forgotten the name of led them down the passage way in the Entrance Hall to their common room. They didn't pass the troll once to which many people let out breaths of relief, but they made sure that the way into their common room was completely sealed.

They heard the next day that Hari Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had defeated the troll in the girls bathroom. She didn't know why the two boys were in the bathroom in the first place and she didn't really care to find out. She was just glad the troll was gone.

Malfoy was not happy, he'd developed a strong dislike towards Hari in the short time they'd known each other, something else Astraea just didn't understand. 'The Boy Who Lived' seemed alright as far as she was concerned, and he kept ranting in the common room about how 'perfect Potter' managed to save the day.

She threw a pillow at him to shut him up to which he glowered at her. After throwing it back in a manner that was clearly trying to be nonchalant but also obviously annoyed he wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the week either.

Their lessons carried on as normal after that.

It turned out that the Slytherins weren't sore losers. After they lost the match to Gryffindor in November they came back and celebrated anyway. Congratulating each other on a good game.

The hot topic of discussion was whatever was going on with Hari's broom. It had clearly been jinxed or something. She'd seen him during flying lessons, he was good flyer and would not be able to shake and jerk like that on a broom if he tried.

Then Snape's cape had caught n fire and whilst Hari's commotion ceased, the whole teacher stands were soon being set alight. Grey just joked that the potions professor wouldn't be able to make such grand entrances or exits if half his robes were nothing more that a crisp.

They'd laughed about it and then

when the alcohol was brought out, anyone under third year was banned from it, but everyone managed to have a good time all the same. Someone had brought butterbeer for the younger ones to have. So Astraea and Grey cradled their drinks as they sat with some second years by the fire.

Astraea went and sat with Hunter in the stand the day of the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff match. He lent her a blue and silver scarf which she wrapped tightly round her neck. The weather had gotten colder and colder, with the occasional slight fall of snow as it neared Christmas.

Apollo, who was sat a row and diagonally left in front of then had a massive sign he'd made and was waving it frantically in support of his team and twin. She sat and cheered as Artemis scored goal and goal with her fellow chasers and she was pretty sure her brothers voice went hoarse.

Especially when their sneaker caught the snitch.

On the pitch she hugged her sister tightly before Apollo tackled her. Hunter was grinning massively and acting as if he'd met a celebrity when he went over with Astraea to congratulate Artemis and blushed scarlet when Astraea posted it out.

After that there was no more quidditch until February.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- Sweater Weather- The Neighbourhood  
> no this is not me outing myself aha but their music is amazing n i seriously recommend


End file.
